Misunderstood Feelings
by Madison1909
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are still unsure of eachothers feeling and where is Inuyasha taking kagome and why? This is my first story so constructive critisism would help and ideas. Thank you but please no flamethrowers... I didn't make you read that so if you d
1. Flushed

Misunderstood Feelings

Chapter 1: Flushed

"Sit, " thump! "Inuyasha please leave Koga alone." Kagome looked at Inuyasha with pleading eyes. "But he started it!" "Koga I think you should leave." Kagome gave Koga a sweet smile. Koga grabbed Kagome's hands. "Alright, but Inuyasha, stay away from my women!" Koga kissed Kagome on the cheek and left. "Koga, come back here and fight like a man!" Inuyasha screamed knowing that Koga was too far to hear him. "Kagome, why did you protect him and let him get away?" "I thought it wasn't worth someone getting hurt over me." "Do you actually think that lame excuse for a demon could hurt me?" Inuyasha said with pride. Kagome bent down closing most of the distance between them and whispered, "No, I knew you would win." She gave him a smile that could melt even the evilest of demon's hearts and walked into the woods with Kirara. Inuyasha was confused, yet flushed. It wasn't what she said that got him it's how she said it that rose questions in Inuyasha's head. He silently got up and followed her not knowing what to expect. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were suprised at what just had transpired. After a minute of shock, they decided to follow Inuyasha and Kagome. After tracing Kagome's scent he had finally found her. "Kagome..." he soothingly said. Kagome jumped startled to see him there. " Oh hey Inuyasha. Sorry for SIT.." Inuyasha jumped to cover her mouth but it was too late and he brought Kagome down in the process of getting sat. He was pinned to her. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her mistake of using the actual word SIT. By now Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had walked up by now. Miroku of course had his usual lecherous grin because of how Inuyasha and Kagome were positioned and not seeing the whole thing his mind could only think of reasons they were like that. Sango covered Miroku's and Shippo's eyes as Miroku laughed. Hearing this Inuyasha jumped up and pulled out his tetsuiaga. "It's just us," Miroku said reassuringly. Before Inuyasha could react and yell at Miroku for spying Kagome let out a gasp. Everyone turned in alarm. "Look theres a hotspring! I haven't been in one in days." "Hey Kagome can I talk to you first?" Sango quickly said. The girls walked far enough were they were sure prying ears couldn't listen. "Maybe we should ditch Inuyasha and Miroku or mostly Miroku, so prying eyes won't make their way to the hotspring were in." "I see what you mean." Kagome laughed as she said it. "How about we go after the guys fall asleep?" Sango said cleverly. "Good Idea." The girls walked back to camp where they awaited till Inuyasha and Miroku fell asleep. Shippo and Kirara were the first asleep after that Miroku and Inuyasha got comfortable and fell asleep. Sango and Kagome sat up a little bit after they fell asleep.


	2. Hotsprings

1Misunderstood Feelings

Chapter 2: Hot Springs

"Finally," Kagome smirked. "Let's go before they wake up." Sango and Kagome crept out quietly. "I can't see." Kagome said blinded by the darkness. "I think it's straight ahead." Sango said. 'I hope I'm right.' Sango thought to herself. "Awww.... finally. I am so glad we found the hotspring! I took longer than I thought. Well at least we're here!" Kagome happily commented. Up in the tree Inuyasha listened to their conversation. He had followed her and Sango to make sure they would be alright. "Sooo.." Sango quietly commented. "How are you and Inuyasha doing?" "Fine I guess." Kagome sighed. "Do you plan on being with him? You know after you complete the jewel? I bet it is hard for you, I mean you have to make so many choices that will effect everyone. First you have to choose if your going to purify the jewel or not so that it will disappear. And if you choose to purify it then you have to choose. Inuyasha or your family." "I plan on staying where I will eventually have a new family. Even if that means never seeing Inuyasha again. In reality we could never be together for two reasons: 1. I want to be with someone who loves me as much as I love them. 2. Inuyasha is still in love with Kikyo. I understand that and accept that and because I do, I know that I could never fool myself into thinking he could ever love me. But hey. Let's not talk about that. What about Miroku?" Inuyasha's heart almost broke in half after hearing that. 'How could she think that?' Inuyasha walked back to camp. "We should probably start heading back to camp before they notice were gone and come looking for us." Kagome laughed.

Somehow I have to prove to her I love? her. How can I do that? Her eyes are no longer dancing and alive. Now they are cold and empty like Kikyo's and I have done that to her. She said she understood, but after seeing Kikyo and I by the well, but I knew I had broken something in her. Her soul. How do I even think I deserve her? I have nothing to offer her and yet she stays. She has shed tears for me and has stayed with me even though it could have meant her life. But........ Why..?

Kagome and Sango returned to camp. Inuyasha wasn't in the hut, so they figured he went for a walk and Sango went straight to sleep, but Kagome had too much on her mind. 'What am I going to do?' Kagome sighed. She got up to get some fresh air and to see if Inuyasha was outside. After a few steps darkness clouded her senses. Next thing she knew she was being carried, but by who?

I would like to thank everyone who reviews. It helps my chapters a lot. Keep it up and thanks.


	3. His feelings

1Misunderstood Feelings

Chapter 3: His Feelings

"You're awake. Good. You scared me when you blacked out." Inuyasha worriedly said. "Were are you taking me?" Kagome asked unsure of his intentions. No answer. Kagome tried to look him in the eye, but they were shielded by his silver bangs. She decided it must be important, so she kept quite. He finally slowed when they reached an abandon village. "Where are we at?" Kagome asked while looking around. "Where I was born." He walked into an old run down hut. First he took of his haori and lay it on the soft dirt floor. Then he picked up Kagome and set her on it as he sat next to her. He looked at her with unreadable emotions in his eyes. "Inuyasha..." Kagome started. "Why..." his voice trailed off. "Why can't you see how I feel about you?" "Inuyasha..." "No," he interrupted, "I have been afraid. I'm not supposed to feel this way, but when I'm with you I feel... happy and that I have a purpose in life." he swallowed hard. "I..."his voice trailed off. "I" he swallowed again. "love you." "Inuyasha.. What about Kikyo?" "Kagome..." "No, listen. I can't be with someone who doesn't love me. I can't be a replacement until Kikyo comes around again." "It's not like that. I mean what I said. For you Kagome, not Kikyo, not anyone else." "Inuyasha..." Kagome started to get up, but was pulled back down to the floor. Then he moved in to try to kiss her, but was pushed away. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked with surprise. "Showing you I love you." He said with hurt in his voice and eyes. Kagome looked into his eyes. 'Is this true? Does he really love me?' she thought with unsureness. Kagome decided it would be ok just to kiss him. "Fine..."she said. But before Inuyasha could ask what she meant by that, warm lips touched his ever so lightly. Inuyasha sat there shocked. "Come on Inuyasha." She grabbed his hand as he was getting up and led him outside. They decided to take a walk around the village, but it started getting cold. Inuyasha smelt her blood temperature falling and started to worry. Inuyasha decided to walk closer to Kagome so she wouldn't be as cold, but it didn't help. A few minutes later Inuyasha picked her up as she fainted. He ran as fast as he could back to the hut as it started to rain hard. He walked in soaked. He wrapped her in his red haori and started a fire from the wood that was left there. He needed to get her in something dry before she got sick. He knew if he did he would get sat real good when she woke up and if he didn't, she could get sick and possibly even dye. "Kagome I am going to remove your clothes. I don't want you to get sick." 'Ok he warned her.'he thought but he mentally cursed himself for what he was about to do. He slowing removed her skirt and shirt and lay her clothes by the fire. "I'm sorry Kagome." He said not sure if she could hear him or not. Next, he decided to cover her up with his damp hoari and lay her near the fire. "I guess their is nothing to do but go to sleep until the morning were I can get you some herbs for your cold." He decided to lay next to her so she would be warm. He put his back to her so she wouldn't be as mad in the morning when she woke up with barely anything on. Finally he fell asleep...

Please review so that i can keep going with my story and fix any mistakes that need to be fixed b/c i am not afraid to have to rewrite something...well thx -chanel


End file.
